


Hide and Seek

by LucindaAM



Series: Beauty and her Beast [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst if you squint so hard you're actually blinking, F/M, Fluff, NO Swearing, No Smut, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Do you want to play a game?
Relationships: Hulk&Stanley, Hulk/Reader, Reader&Stanley
Series: Beauty and her Beast [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925902
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. I know. I know. That summary though. Sorry, not sorry. I saw the opportunity and I took it.
> 
> Special thanks to BuzzBuzz for just the SWEETEST prompt of Hulk and Stanley playing hide and seek together. I hope I did it justice!

You glanced up from your book when you heard the tiniest little giggle sounding from behind the couch in your bedroom. A smile was tugging at your lips as you pushed yourself up on the couch and glanced behind it. A head full of snow white hair was peaking around the corner of the couch, glancing down the hallway that led to the living room. “Stanley, what are you doing back there?” You cooed. 

Stanley glanced up at you, his gummy smile of tiny teeth shinning brightly as he pointed in the direction of the hallway. “Hide.” He said. 

Stanley raised a finger to his lips, telling you to be quiet and mimicked the gesture before you turned around on the sofa and turned back to your book. 

In the distance, you could hear the huffs of a frustrated Hulk as he moved around the apartment, no doubt looking for Baby Bean. 

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Hulk stomped into the room looking very put out. You glanced up at him and tried to school your expression. 

“Baby Bean?” Hulk asked glancing around the room. 

In the quietest voice you’d ever heard in your life you heard a voice whisper; “Shhhhh, mama.” 

You bit your lip. “Sorry, sweetie. I don’t know where Stanley is.” 

Hulk glanced at you and you gestured your head to the side of the couch. Hulk followed the gestured with a confused expression before his eyes suddenly lit up and he smiled. He stalked towards the couch, quieter than you’d ever heard him move before. You squealed as he reached down and picked and end up, unintentionally tossing you to the other side. 

You held on for dear life as Hulk laughed in victory and used his free hand to reach over and pick Stanley up off the floor. 

The couch hit the floor as Hulk dropped it and you took a few minutes to calm your beating heart before you glanced back up at your boys. Stanley was giggling in Hulks hand as he and Hulk watched you. 

You shook your head and pushed to your feet. You held your hands out and Hulk lifted you in his free arm so your were level with his face. You kissed his cheek and then reached out for your baby and kissed Stanley’s cheek too. “What am I gonna do with the two of you, huh?” You asked sweetly. 

“Kee’me.” Stanley replied cutely. 

You kissed him again. “Yes I am.” You declared. 

You tapped Hulk on the shoulder and he set you down on the ground again. “Come on, boys. We got dinner to make! How does pizza sound?” 

That got loud cheers out of both of them and you smiled. 

You tugged on Hulk’s hand. “Come on, big guy. You can roll out the dough.” 

Hulk grinned and held Stanley out for you to take. “And you can smash the tomatoes!” 

“Sta’lee smaaaaaash!” Your baby declared. 

You and glanced at Hulk and the two of you shared a smile. 

“He get’s that from you, you know.” You pointed out. Hulk squared his shoulders proudly as the three of you moved towards the kitchen. 

Neither you nor Hulk noticed the flicker of something bright and glowing that flashed through Stanley’s eyes or the trail of green smoke that followed behind you.


End file.
